


The Runaway Princess

by SlytherinsHeiress98



Series: Once Upon a Time One-shots [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Once Upon A Time, One-Shot, Reader-Insert, Runaway, Tumblr Prompt, killian/reader, short one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinsHeiress98/pseuds/SlytherinsHeiress98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a princess running away from an arranged marriage just to find yourself swept away to sail the seas alongside Hook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Runaway Princess

You felt like your legs wouldn’t be able to keep running any longer. Rain was drenching you hair and clothes to the point where crimson red became ebony black. You had already reached the place in town that seated right next to the ocean. If you kept running within town you would for sure be found, but could you risk it going into the forest? For sure you couldn’t. You may be running from an arranged marriage but that doesn’t mean you have to die trying.

You father the King Xavier had promissed your hand in marriage to a rich landlord in Agrabah, to pay off one of his many debts. It didn’t surprise you at all, your father had never been the same after your mom died a few years ago; so now you found yourself running in your fanciest ball dress, hoping that everyone else would be too busy dancing and eating at the castle, celebrating something that you dreaded.

You had to look back in case someone was following you when you bumped into someone’s back, your bum hit the cobblestone path and your tiara fell off your head. 

“God, dammit!” You cry as you try to get up. “Hey, love. You might want to watch where you’re going, don’ wanna end up running into a pirate, aye?” Says the voice of the man that was offering you a hand so you could stand up.

As you looked up to whomever you had run into you gasped a little, flinching your hand away from the man; you had cut your hand with a shard of glass. But you forgot about it for a moment as you took in the man’s looks. Those fine features freamed by that dark brown beard, and don’t even start with the eyes. The most beautiful, clear as the ocean, blue eyes.

“I-I’m really sorry, sir. I am most certainly in a run so if you don’t mind…” You say trying to keep your course. “Not so easy, there. I can recognise a beautiful lass in distress when I see one.” He says as he took your injured hand into his right, only then realising that where his left hand should be resting was a hook.

You unintendedly start to laugh, tasting the raindrops in your mouth. “What’s so funny, love?” “Oh, nothing. Just that out of all people in the Enchanted Forest I had the luck to run into Captain Hook himself!” You say with false excitement. “So you’ve heard of me.” Hook says with a cheeky smile and his eyes glued to yours. “Well, if your majesty would be so kind of telling me her name?” The pirate says as he tears a piece of the dark shirt that rested beneath his vest, wrapping it around your wound. “How do you know I’m a royal?” 

“The tiara maybe a tip-off.” Hook says as he reaches for the silver diadem laying on the cobblestones without letting go of your hand. “Yeah, that. I’m (Y/N)” You say in a low unsettled voice. “What is a princess doing outside her castle at such late ours?” 

“I am running away, isn’t obvious?” You say starting to get annoyed as the cold rain hits your bare skin. “That much I gathered, but com’ here, love. Let’s go back to my ship and get you dry.” You doubt for a moment whether to go or risk getting caught, it takes you only seconds to nod and start walking towards the docks. 

As you get onboard the “Rolly Joger”,or whatever Hook said, you enter one of the cabins he has led you to and sit by the end of the bed. He hands you a blanket that you wrap around yourself, thankful for the noticeable change of temperature. “So, you ready to tell this ol’ men what’s that you runnin’ ‘way from?” Hook says leaning against the door frame. “An arranged marriage.” You say, too tired to even try to sass yourself out of the question. (/Y/E/C) dart down as you feel his look even more intense on you, you can feel those perfect eyes all over you, scanning you in a way you know doesn’t call for a hug. But it doesn’t even bother you.

“Well, love. I might have a better proposal for ye.” He says as he settles beside you, his hand slowly caressing your cheek, as if afraid you might pull away. But even if you wanted to you wouldn’t be able to. “How ‘bout you stop running and sail away with me? We could go to any land you wished.” Hook says looking into your eyes, a glint of mischief and something else you can’t quite put your finger on. 

“Why are you helping me?” You say leaning into his touch, feeling as if you’ve known the man for years and not just the stories you’ve heard from your maids. “I’m feeling generous tonight, love. And I think you might be what I had been waiting for.”

“And what would that be?” You say as your hands find their way up to his neck.

“A runaway princess.” Hook says with a smirk as he places his warm lips over your cold ones and he sweeps any lingering uncertainity away. Yes, you would sail the seas with him, leaving everything behind, not even looking back.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to send me a prompt you can do so in my inbox.


End file.
